The present invention relates to outlet nozzles for a fluid under pressure, specifically a flexible membrane acting as an outlet channel stopper for a nozzle that is adaptable for use in already existing spray nozzle constructions without altering or otherwise modifying the existing nozzle construction.
More concretely, the present invention covers improvements in flexible membranes capable of selectively regulating the hermetic closure of a fluid under pressure in outlet nozzles of the type of nozzles capable of emitting a spray cloud, a sprinkling, a definite dosage of a gel, a definite mass of a pasty liquid or cream, a drop or discharge of a gas, or a jet of a liquid according to the design of the nozzle and the result desired.
Nonlimiting examples simply illustrative of these functions are presented by aerosol containers or containers possessing a pump capable of creating a positive pressure in the interior of such containers and discharging the liquid in the form of a fine sprinkling, such as a perfume, etc.
For the purposes of the present invention, the following elements shall be named and identified by the terms given below:
NOZZLE: Identifies the body that, in communication with the fluid, permits discharge of the fluid in the ways indicated above.
OUTLET HEAD: Identifies the element which contains or is connected with the pumping element or valve at one end, whereas at its other end it contains or is connected with the nozzle. This outlet head can coincide with the operating element of the valve or pump, and it can be connected to the nozzle either directly or by means of a delivery line for the purpose.
CONTENTS: This defines the fluid, gas, air, or powder contained within the container and intended for discharge through the nozzle.
PACKAGE: This term identifies as such any closed container capable of containing the contents in its interior, maintaining the contents under the pressure of another agent, such as a gas, or by subjecting the contents to the action of a pump capable of exerting pressure on the contents.
Aerosol containers and containers possessing a pump or pumping element to deliver their contents are extensively known. These containers discharge their contents through the action of a pump or by means of the action of a gas which keeps the contents under positive pressure.
This is also the case when the contents are subjected to an outside pressure source.
The contents are usually delivered through an outlet nozzle. Nozzles generally consist of small partition walls perpendicular to the direction of the axis of the discharging fluid flow volume provided with a small hole. The inside surface of this partition wall demarcates the front surface of a small chamber within which fluid under pressure arrives from a side clearance.
The interconnection between this clearance and the small chamber is attained by at least one channel that communicates between said clearance and the chamber. This channel can consist of an annular distributor, or it can consist of one or more channels which are radial or eccentric in relation to the center of the partition wall and which coincide with the outlet hole. This arrangement creates a whirlpool effect thereby optimizing the dispersion of the sprinkling cloud. This compartment wall is suitably created by means of a part inserted into the end of the nozzle.
The back surface of this small chamber (considering its front surface the one nearer to the outlet orifice) is defined by an insert piece, which is an elongated element that is coaxial to the axis of the nozzle outlet orifice. The insert piece has a lateral clearance with its housing walls allowing the fluid to flow from the container toward the outlet orifice.
This known construction recognises as one of its main drawbacks that the closure of the container is attained in a distant position to the orifice of the outlet nozzle. For instance, this closure is known to be performed through a valve construction usually placed in a position intermediate between the container and said nozzle.
The contents of said container as a rule can be degraded and sometimes polymerised by prolonged contact with the air. For instance, if the contents is a lacquer, paint, or an organic formulation (medicine) the oxidation or polymerisation of the mass placed between the outlet nozzle and the inner closure valve should be avoided, specially considering that this passage sometimes can be of a significant length, hence the degraded mass of contents is significant, leading to stoppage problems stemming from polymerisation, or even toxicity or the lost therapeutic value stemming from oxidation.
Therefore, the ideal solution to this problem is to provide the nozzle at its outlet with stoppage or closure means of an automatic nature. Thus, when the pump is activated, the pressure from the pump acts on said means, which would release their closing pressure on the outlet orifice. As a soon as the pressure is decreased or eliminated, the closure means will once again hermetically seal said outlet.
The prior Art recognises several constructions attempting to solve this problem. Two relevant prior art reference discuss solutions to this problem:
A) U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,681, to Floyd R. French. This construction depicts a manually operated sprayer for dispensing liquids from a container, having a resilient diaphragm convexed towards and in seating engagement with the dispensing orifice. The diaphragm is designed to flex out of engagement with the outlet orifice when the pressure of the liquid in the pump chamber exceeds the engaging force of the diaphragm. To this end, the resilient diaphragm is made out of a moulded plastic convex hemisphere, which is integral to a dispenser insert having the dispensing orifice 68 and pressed in engagement against the orifice 68 by a stationary partition 61, belonging to the cylinder walls of the pump.
B) French Patent No. FR 2,524,348, to Michel Ramis. This reference also provides the outlet orifice with stopping means, but of an even more radical nature. At FIG. 3 of Ramis, the patent discloses an open-base cylinder with a convex integral diaphragm 20, retained in its convexed (closed) position by means of a complementary shaped jacket 21, which abuts against the insert 22 having the exit orifice.
The most commonly known pressure fluid dispensers each have at its exit nozzle a quite simple construction, which is depicted as part of FIG. 1:
a) an outlet plate (10), with an outlet orifice (11) communicating with an outlet duct provided in plate (10) and secured to an outlet nozzle (1);
b) at least one collecting groove (12) formed in the inner surface of plate (10) and connecting the periphery (13) of said inner surface of plate (10) with said outlet orifice (11);
c) an insert body (20) of cylindrical shape, placed into a cavity (2) of the head of exit nozzle (1), coaxial to orifice (11) of plate (10), determining the cylindrical walls (21) of the lateral surface of insert (20) at least a passage (22) with said cavity, communicating this passage with a pump (not shown) and with the peripheral channel (13). The inner face of the outlet plate (10) abuts and is generally pressed against the foremost surface (23) of the insert body (20), thus defining the collecting channels (24) when faced with said grooves (12).
The above said construction is herein referred to as xe2x80x9cmost commonly known nozzlesxe2x80x9d and they constitute a standard in this art area. Millions of these most commonly known nozzles are manufactured daily, and may be found in perfume, medicinal, cosmetic and household cleansing fluid containers.
French and Ramis each provides a sealing and closing action against an outlet orifice, but neither construction is adaptable to the existing most commonly known nozzles. In fact, both prior art constructions must be specifically moulded and their components are not interchangeable or adaptable to these most commonly known nozzles.
It is impossible to place any of the components into the most commonly known nozzles because they simply will not fit, owing to the fact that both French and Ramis are specific constructions needing an extensive redesign of the spraying nozzle head, hence the known prior art will not provide closing and sealing means capable to operate against the outlet orifice in the most commonly known nozzle constructions.
It is an object of this invention to make an elastically flexible membrane which is plane-shaped at its annular perimetral area, capable of providing a sealing and closing means acting directly against the outlet orifice of a nozzle placed in connection to an outlet head for a fluid under pressure, where this membrane is capable of being introduced into any of the most commonly known nozzles as above defined, without introducing any modification in these most commonly known nozzles, or in their functions or results.
It is also an object of this invention to make a membrane which is capable of adapting itself to any irregularity to be found in the abutting surfaces of the insert and plate, creating an annular seal between said surfaces.
It is also an object of this invention to make a membrane capable of establishing between it and the abutting surface of the insert against which it perimetrically rests, a small air containing deformable sealed chamber that deforms when the membrane is deformed and is capable of compressing the volume of air therein enclosed.
It is another object of this invention to make a membrane which is rendered plane within said hermetic chamber, freeing the passage of communication with the outlet orifice.
It is still another object of this invention to make a membrane which can be constructed with a material different from the material from which said outlet nozzle, plate and insert and formed.
It is a further object for this invention, that said membrane is capable of having its thickness reduced by compression between said two abutting surfaces from 5% to 40% of its initial thickness.
In an outlet nozzle of a fluid contained in a container and deliverable under positive pressure, which outlet nozzle possesses a plate with an outlet hole in communication with an outlet delivery line, said plate having collecting channels and possibly formers of the outlet vortex of the impelled fluid, the plate being retained by an insert which laterally describes at least one passage for the fluid contained in a container to which said construction is attached. The insert has a foremost surface abutting against the inner surface of said front plate, which provides the laterally closing wall of said groove, thereby defining a channel for said fluid in communication with said passage. A membrane made out from an elastically flexible, compressible resilient material is interposed between said inside surface of said plate and the opposite surface of the insert face. This membrane has an annular outer portion that is initially flat, and a center portion having a projection in bell-shaped dome form at its active surface that abuts against the inside surface of the central plate. The membrane also has a supplementary recess in its opposite surface that faces the insert front surface. The membrane forms in its plane zone an annular hermetic seal which encloses in the space defined by the supplementary recess and insert front surface a small air-tight chamber filled with air. This chamber is deformable under pressure by the deformation of the membrane; and the membrane material is partially forced into any recess or cavity in said zones, including the said groove, thus providing the lateral closing wall defining the channel, ensuring the hermetic seal of same along the surface of said membrane. The projecting dome at the center portion of the membrane is seated against the inside walls of the outlet orifice in the plate, describing an annular seal against said walls of said outlet channel. When the projecting dome is selectively displaced by the pressure of the incident contents against the active surface of the membrane, the sealed chamber increases its compression ratio when deformed by the incident fluid under pressure, providing part of the return force of said dome shape central part of the membrane against the outlet orifice; establishing the deformation of said membrane a space free from interference between the membrane and said outlet orifice.